You've Unwound My Heart
by Samjax
Summary: Jeremy has something to tell Marionette on his final night of work. How will she take this? Jeremy x Marionette. Oneshot.


**You've Unwound My Heart**

She's an animatronic Puppet with only one expression painted on her face. Her real name is Marionette, but many people, myself included, just call her Mari. Mari is just a vision of loveliness, at least in my eyes.

I may have unwound the music box, but that puppet has unwound my heart.

* * *

Jeremy twittled his fingers nervously as he walked through the vacent, dimly lit halls of the pizzaria, his knees shaking as he made his way to his office. Blue eyes looked at the toy animatronics as he passed the Show Stage, before thinking of the ones in Parts & Service, they were the ones from the previous location. FredBears Family Diner was the name of the old restaurant, but it was closed down due to a incident that occurred there. So the company moved out and opened up a new eatery. Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria was an eatery/party zone, and it just so happened to be the restaurant where Jeremy was working at right now.

He took on the position of a night guard after finding the ad in the local newspaper. His job was to monitor the security cameras from his office and keep a close eye on the possessed animatronics to make sure they didn't get to him and kill him. But this was all Jeremy Fitzgerald could do to make a minimum wage paycheck of $100.50. Sure it wasn't much, the pay was extremely low. It sucked but it was better then having nothing, and right now in Jeremy's case he was desperate and would do anything for money.

Jeremy knew that the toys and withered animatronics had made a promise to him. And that was not to bother him for the entire duration of the night. Which meant that Jeremy had no use for the Freddy head. He had for once in his work week finally caught a break.

This was it, his fifth night, if he managed to survive this then he would be free to move away from this hell hole. His time was better spent elsewhere, rather than trying to avoid get stuffed into a suit by bloodthirsty, malfunctioning animatronic characters. The last thing that Fitzgerald wanted was to be forcefully shoved inside where, once in, he would undergo multiple pokings and proddings thanks to all the sharp wires, crossbeams and whatever else was inside one of those suits. The excrutiating pain would eventually cause him to scream out loud, bleed to death, and then spasm and shake until the inside of the mascot costume eventually killed him and then served as his coffin.

But Jeremy didn't hate all the robots who tried to scare the hell out of him. Oh no. In fact since he had been here, there was a certain chracter he was quite fond of. She was an puppet named Marionette who attacked the security guard only if the music box over in the Prize Corner managed to wind all the way down during his shift.

At this moment, he didn't really care about that damn box. Tonight Jeremy was going confess something to that puppet. Something that had been on his mind for quite some time now ever since he first encountered her. "Ok, ok you can do this Jeremy, you just have to be confident." Jeremy sat down and leaned back in his chair. He picked up the tablet and started monitoring the robots, ignoring the music box completely.

Pretty soon an orange warning light in the bottom right corner of the tablet caught Jeremy's attention when it started flashing. Seconds later it turned red and the blinking rapidly increased. The night guard knew what that meant. He just simply relaxed and took deep slow breathes, as he waited for the Marionette or (as the other animatronics referred to her as) "Mari" to come. Jeremy was informed by Toy Chica on his second night that she and the rest of the robots gave her that nickname.

Jeremy wasn't worried about the other animatronics however. Toy Freddy and the gang were well aware of his attraction to the Marionette, but they didn't judge him. The guard had told them once before that he would admit his love for Mari on his final night, so they promised that they wouldn't bother to come after him and jumpscare him. Which (more then likely) would have possibly resaulted in a heart attack before he was rushed off to the hospital, there by putting the breaks on his long awaited confession. Jeremy just sat back and stayed perfectly calm.

Marionette climbed out of her box and positioned herself for her attack on the guard. She then lunged forward, right down the Main Hall tackling the night guard, knocking the chair backward with Jeremy still in it. His tablet went flying out of his hands and slid to the other side of the office. The puppet pinned him to the ground with it's long arms, while Jeremy tried his best not to whimper. "You forgot to wind the music box didn't you?" Jeremy nodded. "Well I should be thanking you Jeremy, I'm free from my box. So thank you." The man gave a nervous smile.

'Just do it Jeremy, tell her how you feel and get it over with.' The voice in his head told him exactly what to do.'You'll feel a lot better after you do, it will be a heavy weight off of your shoulders. So just do it, don't you dare hold back and chicken out.' It instructed. Beads of sweat presented themselves on his forehead, and he swallowed nervously. He was finding it difficult to breathe at this point. It was like all the air in his lungs had flew right out of him when the puppet jumped him, and then pinned him to the ground. 'Tell her, you do it now! Right now!' The voice spat at him. Pretty soon Jeremy cleared his throat of a lump that formed, looked Mari right in the eyes and finally managed to speak, "Um yeah about the music box..." The guard trailed off. The Puppet looked at him.

"Go on, keep talking." She encouraged. Mari liked where this was going.

"Well, Mari I...I " Jeremy stuttered looking for the right words. He certainly didn't wanna blow this. "Ok the reason I let the box wind all the way down tonight is because there's something I want to tell you. It's something that's been on my mind for quite some time now."

The puppet looked at him, with cold empty eyes. "Yeah Jeremy what is it? Fire away." Jeremy let himself relax as a blush coated his cheeks. There was no turning back now.

"Mari, the thing is...well what I've wanted to tell you is...I... I love you." He breathed in a sigh of releif. 'Whew, glad that's finally over with. Now come's the response. What is she gonna say?' The man wondered.

Marionette was completly speechless, she repeated Jeremy's words over and over in her head, while keeping her eyes locked at the guard pinned underneath her. What felt like an infinity of thinking, Mari replied with, "really Jeremy?" He nodded. "Wow, I never knew."

Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie snuck into the air vents to investigate. None of the other animatronics had no clue what these two were doing (at least that's what the toys thought.) Jeremy did hear the sounds of heavy foot steps across the metal surface heading tword the office however. But the night guard simply ignored it and continued his confession just as Bon Bon and Toy Chica poked their heads out of the right and left air vents and looked at Jeremy, still in his chair, pinned to the ground with Marionette on top of him. "Oh Bon Bon, I think he might have told her! God knows how long we've waited for this!" Chica silently squealed with joy as Jeremy spotted them out of the corner of his eyes. He turned his head and winked at the both of them, they both winked back and gave a thumbs up.

"I think you may be right, sure Toy Freddy might have told us not to bother him but he didn't say anything about watching and doing a little evesdropping." The bunny called over as he snickered.

"I know right? This is gonna be good.I don't even care how mad that bear's gonna be when and if he finds out we were listening in." The chicken grinned a toothy grin. "We're so bad Bon Bon. We're literally bad to the endoskeleton." The two toys chuckled, but soon fell silent when they heard Jeremy speak.

"Look Mari I've felt this way about you for the longest time to tell you the truth. You used to creep me out when I first started working here, but I've warmed up to you quite a bit. Toy Freddy and the others already know about my love for you, that's why they're not bothering me tonight, they said they would give me a break and not resort to jumpscaring and then killing me. And now that I've finally told you how I really feel, the burning question now is: do you...b-by any c-chance...f-f-feel the same way about me?" Jeremy asked.

Marionette thought he was joking with her for a second, "of course I feel the same way about you. You're an amazing guard in my own opinion and skills of observation. I mean look at you, you survived five nights and you're gonna get your paycheck. Plus you were calm under pressure during your work week here." She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Jeremy knew that must have been coming next, but he didn't resist. Instead he rolled over out of his chair, overtop Mari and onto the tile floor feeling releived. The back of the seat had been pressing against his back and sending a sharp pain down throughout his spine. He let out a groan. "You ok Jeremy?" She asked, breaking the kiss.

The guard smiled up at her. "I'm fine, Mari, it's just that sitting in a chair for six long hours takes it's toll on your back. I'm good now." He smirked. "But I'm even better since I'm in your arms. I think I'm gonna ask the boss if I can take on an extra night just so I can see you." The guard winked. "Now you gonna kiss me again or you just gonna sit there?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow to her.

"Of course I will, I promise you that." She pressed her lips to his, before picking him up and carrying him to her box over in Prize Corner. Mari placed the night guard inside, and followed behind him, closing the lid along the way. That's where Jeremy and Marionette would spend the rest of the night. Mari even kicked the Golden Freddy Endoskleton out that was inside there with her.

Toy Chica looked over at Bon Bon. "I think we should get out of here and go face Freddy and the others." She urged her fellow animatronic. The porcelian bunny nodded and soon they retreated back to Parts and Service. They entered the room only meet everyones hate filled gaze. Freddy and his toy counterpart were looking very annoyed at them, their feet tapping on the floor.

"You guys wanna tell us what you were doing evesdropping on them? Withered Freddy asked.

"Yeah spill it you two, what did you do?" Balloon Boy demanded.

"What makes you guys think we were evesdropping?!" Bon Bon spat at the boy.

"We know that's what ye were doing, cause ye guys weren't here. We also heard ye scallywags crawling through the vents."

"We're not deaf you know." Mangle added.

"And plus, ye promised Toy Freddy here that you wouldn't be bothering Jeremy tonight." Foxy raised his hook hand above his head, the crimson animatronic fox was ready to strike the both of them down." I can't beleive ye two would go and watch them! What do ye have to say fer yerselves?"

The two toys just looked at each other, grinned, and then faced their friends, "We wittnessed two hearts finding one another. And that's all we're going to say."

 **A/N**

 **Hey everyone. Wasn't that a sweet story? XD I think so. Ok, so this was my first Jeremy x Marionette oneshot. These two make for an excellent pair. I see why this a popular ship. Just recently I started shipping these two. But now I love the ship. Just like Scott x Vincent. And I don't know how, but somehow I am good with romance and pairing stories. XD Hence my very first Five Nights at Freddy's story was a love triangle pairing story, which also turned out to be one of my most popular stories in this fandom, Hooked, Mike, and Mangled is the name of it. So be sure to check it out if you haven't already. Along with my other pairing stories. And people have told me I'm good with romance. Ok that's it, until next time R &R and keep smiling!**

 **Dontroastmealiveforthis! XD**


End file.
